


In which the kids once again play video games.

by hollygeorgia5



Series: In which the entire multiverse is pretty much the same, but shifted slightly to the left. [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygeorgia5/pseuds/hollygeorgia5
Summary: Hope and Crescent continue to bicker.
Series: In which the entire multiverse is pretty much the same, but shifted slightly to the left. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	In which the kids once again play video games.

The castle was far more lively with children. 

Even just Hope and Crescent added a lot to their family. 

Of course that was before Error had gone to confront Dream about his treatment of Hope. Apparently he'd made a habit of bothering Dream long before Hope had entered the picture. Cross couldn't say he agreed with this particular decision. Who would willingly approach Dream? Nonetheless, Error's conversation with him about Hope had maybe answered Cross' questions. 

Cross glanced towards the other end of the sofa, where Rem was curled up as far from the pile he found himself in as was possible. Cross didn't take offense to that - Rem just had his issues. Hope was sat closest to Rem, with Crescent on the other side of Cross, both half on top of their parent. 

Rem let out a quiet laugh as Crescent clutched the controller tighter and glared over at the tiny skeleton. Who scrambled to shut up before anyone got mad at him in a manner that made Cross' soul ache. Hope, too, apparently. 

"Hey, it's alright, I always laugh when people beat Cres."

"He's three though! How is he so good at this?" Crescent complained, groaning as he leaned over the arm of the sofa. 

Cross couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe Rem can beat Killer?"

Dream didn't like kids. Dream didn't see Rem as his son. Dream didn't see Hope as his son. Cross loved them both. It was easier to ignore his fear of Dream now that the anger at what had transpired was so strong.

Everyone else was either out doing stuff or looking after the two youngest - and Cross couldn't say without a moment's hesitation that he was 100% done with the bullshit The Star Sanses had caused. 

Cross was, because of this, alone with these three, watching them play the video game he still wasn't sure Killer should have shown them. Rem had really taken to this though so there was that. 

"What about me?"

Cross glanced at the doorway, smiling when he saw Killer. "Just that Rem can absolutely beat you at this game." 

Killer had crossed the room, now standing behind the sofa, and wrapped his arms around Cross' shoulders. "Really?"

Cross leaned into the affection as the two older kids supported Cross' claim. Killer hummed and nuzzled the top of Cross' skull. 

"Wanna play against me, Rem?"

Rem nodded as Crescent eagerly passed the controller to his dad. 

"Gotta warn you, I've been playing this since before Crescent was born."

Rem won. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> One day, I will actually post the longer one I've been working on for this series. Have a quote from it.
> 
> "Goopy boyfriends don't get blanket rights."
> 
> Anyway see,,, other fics in this series for on the shipkids I'm using for this series, original Rem belongs to @andrewture.


End file.
